


What Is Left

by Morwen



Series: SPN one-shots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deutsch | German, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Season/Series 13, Season/Series 13 Spoilers
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morwen/pseuds/Morwen
Summary: „Ich liebe dich.“Es waren Jacks letzte Worte an Sam, bevor sich ihre ganze Welt verändern sollte.





	What Is Left

**Author's Note:**

> Dieses Ship hat mich wie ein Vorschlaghammer getroffen, und wer wäre ich, euch meine Obsession vorzuenthalten. :)

„Ich liebe dich.“

Es waren Jacks letzte Worte an Sam, bevor sich ihre ganze Welt verändern sollte.

Von dem nachfolgenden Kampf gegen seinen Va-... gegen Luzifer bekam er kaum etwas mit, zu sehr hatte ihn der Blutverlust geschwächt. Alles, woran er sich später erinnern sollte, war Sams Hand auf seinem Arm und Sams Körper, der ihn vor den Auswirkungen des Kampfes schützte.

Als es endlich vorbei war und die Schatten von Luzifers Flügeln den Kirchboden schwarz färbten, konnte Jack sich schließlich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten. Das letzte, was er sah, bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor, sollte der Ausdruck absoluter Verzweiflung sein, der auf Sams Gesicht trat, als er seinen Bruder ansah und erkannte, dass es nicht länger _Dean_ war, der seinen Blick erwiderte...

Als Jack wieder erwachte, war es tiefste Nacht.

Die Vorhänge des billigen Motelzimmers, in dem er sich befand, waren zugezogen und dämpften das grüne Licht der Neonreklame auf dem Parkplatz vor dem Gebäude.  
Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sich seine Augen an das Dämmerlicht gewöhnt hatten, doch als er sich schließlich umsah, bemerkte er, dass er nicht allein war. Neben seinem Bett saß in einem Sessel eine zusammengesunkene Gestalt, die tief und fest schlief.

Jack musste nicht ihr Gesicht sehen, um zu wissen, wer es war.

„Sam“, sagte er leise und streckte seine Hand aus, um den anderen am Ellenbogen zu berühren – zaghaft nur, weil er mittlerweile wusste, wie intensiv Winchesters auf nächtliche Überraschungen reagierten.

Und tatsächlich dauerte es nur einen kurzen Moment, bis der andere sich regte und die Augen öffnete.

„... Jack?“ Sams Stimme war rau, als hätte er sie seit Tagen nicht mehr benutzt.

Er rieb sich das Gesicht, dann streckte er die Hand nach der Stehlampe neben dem Bett aus und schaltete sie an.

Im nächsten Augenblick erhellte warmes, gelbes Licht den Raum.

Jack blinzelte und es dauerte eine Weile, bis sich seine Augen an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatten.

„Was ist passiert?“, fragte er schließlich und stemmte sich vom Bett hoch.

Überrascht stellte er dabei fest, dass er keine Schmerzen mehr hatte, und als seine Hand unter sein Shirt glitt und seine Brust berührte, bemerkte er, dass seine Wunde spurlos verschwunden war. Seltsam. Es würde Wochen, wenn nicht sogar Monate dauern, bis seine Kräfte sich wieder regeneriert hatten, was hatte ihn also geheilt...?

Als hätte Sam seine Gedanken gelesen, erwiderte er:

„Cas war hier. Ich rief ihn an, nachdem ich die Kirche mit dir verlassen hatte, und er kam sofort hierher und hat dich geheilt.“ Er zögerte. „Du warst zwischendurch sogar kurzzeitig wach und hast mit uns gesprochen. Erinnerst du dich nicht?“

Jack schüttelte den Kopf. Er konnte sich nur noch an blau leuchtende Augen erinnern... und an das nahezu unerträgliche Gefühl des Verlustes. „Tut mir leid.“

Er sah überrascht auf, als Sam seine Hand ausstreckte und die Finger warm um sein Handgelenk schloss.

„Das muss es nicht“, erwiderte der andere leise und streichelte mit dem Daumen sanft die empfindliche Haut über Jacks Pulsader. „Ich bin nur froh, dass es dir besser geht.“

Die Worte erfüllten Jack mit Wärme. Dass Sam nach allem, was passiert war, noch immer zu solch einer Geste fähig war, gab ihm Hoffnung.

Er ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen.

„Wo ist Castiel?“, fragte er dann.

Sam senkte den Blick. „Zurück im Bunker. Er hat zusammen mit Mum und Bobby angefangen, die wichtigsten Dinge zusammenzupacken und die Anlage zu räumen.“

Jack zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch. „Warum das?“

„Weil es dort nicht länger sicher ist, das hat Michaels letzter Besuch nur deutlich genug bewiesen. Und solange du nicht wieder bei Kräften bist und Dean...“ Sam verstummte und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. „Solange wir nicht mit Deans Unterstützung rechnen können, sollten wir eine erneute Konfrontation meiden.“

Jack nickte zögernd. Er konnte nicht behaupten, dass es ihm gefiel, aber er sah ein, dass es in ihrer derzeitigen Situation die beste Strategie war.

„Dann sollten wir ihnen beim Packen helfen“, erwiderte er und machte Anstalten, aufzustehen.

Doch Sam schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Nicht mehr in dieser Nacht“, sagte er. „Du hast viel Blut verloren und bist gerade erst wieder erwacht, und außerdem sind es fast tausend Meilen bis zum Bunker.“

Jack starrte ihn an. „ _Was?_ “

Sam lächelte schief. „Luzifer hat uns bis nach Alabama transportiert. Und da wir weder den Impala haben, noch uns teleportieren können...“

Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wir werden bei Sonnenaufgang aufbrechen, versprochen“, fuhr er fort. „Aber bis dahin ruhen wir.“

Sams Stimme war leise und gefasst, doch Jack entging die bodenlose Erschöpfung darin nicht. Besorgt legte er eine Hand an Sams Wange und zwang ihn, den Kopf zu heben und ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

Was er sah, erschreckte ihn.

Leblose und vor Müdigkeit gerötete Augen sahen ihm aus einem bleichen, hohlwangigen Gesicht entgegen. Sam war kaum mehr als ein Schatten seiner selbst; verschwunden waren die Selbstsicherheit und Energie, die Jack von ihm gewohnt war.

„Sam...“

Jacks Stimme stockte, als ihm bewusst wurde, was der andere in den letzten Tagen durchgemacht haben musste. Erst hatte er Dean verloren, dann hatte er um Jacks Leben bangen müssen und sich außerdem um die Sicherheit seiner Mutter, sowie aller anderen, die im Bunker zurückgeblieben waren, gesorgt – und das ohne eingreifen und ihnen helfen zu können...

Kein Wunder, dass er seit Tagen kaum geschlafen hatte.

Jack schlang die Arme um Sams Schultern und zog ihn an sich.

„Es tut mir leid“, murmelte er gegen seine Halsbeuge. „Es tut mir so leid, Sam. Wir werden einen Weg finden, sie zu beschützen und Dean zurückzuholen, das verspreche ich. Egal, wie lange es auch dauern sollte – wir werden ihn zurückholen.“

Der andere gab keine Antwort, doch nach einer Weile erwiderte er die Umarmung und Jack spürte, wie seine Schultern bebten, als würde er um seine Beherrschung kämpfen. Jacks Hand glitt höher und legte sich in Sams Nacken, kämmte sacht durch die kurzen Haare dort. Für ein paar Minuten herrschte Stille, und Jack schloss die Augen, während Sam sich langsam wieder beruhigte.

„Ich dachte für einen Moment, ich hätte dich ebenfalls verloren“, sagte Sam schließlich, ohne sich dabei von Jack zu lösen. „Du brachst plötzlich in der Kirche zusammen; ich konnte dich gerade noch rechtzeitig auffangen. Ich weiß nicht, was ich getan hätte, wenn du nicht mehr geatmet hättest...“

„Ich bin immer noch hier, Sam“, erwiderte Jack leise. „Deinetwegen.“

Er zog sich gerade weit genug zurück, um Sam in die Augen zu sehen und ihm ein schwaches Lächeln zu schenken.

„Du musst das nicht allein durchstehen.“

Sam gab einen Laut von sich, der einem Schluchzen ähnelte, doch er nickte nur und lehnte seine Stirn an die von Jack.

Sie schliefen in dieser Nacht gemeinsam in dem schmalen Bett, eng aneinandergeschmiegt, als brauchten sie den Kontakt, als würde sie die Nähe des jeweils anderen in ihrer eigenen Existenz bestätigen.

Es gab noch vieles, worüber sie sprechen mussten – über Dean, über die Zukunft, über ihre eigenen, komplizierten Gefühle füreinander – aber für den Moment war ihnen das hier genug.

Für den Moment waren sie nicht länger allein.


End file.
